Deadly Dreaming
by JediPrincess1
Summary: Rowen is all by himself when he is attacked in his dreams. Can the Ronin Warriors help him in time?


Deadly Dreaming  
  
by: JediPrincess  
  
Rowen is my favorite character, and he is just.... the greatest at everything! ^-^  
-------  
  
Rowen awoke to a pitch-black room. He struggled to get to his feet, and felt a throbbing in his head. "Where am I?" he muttered, massaging his temples. "Just a minute ago I was with the other Ronins..."   
  
A bright light above pierced his eyes, and Rowen shielded them to take a better look. A figure appeared, wrapped in a dozen shawls. It stood about a foot taller than Rowen, and the only body part visible were his eyes. Gloomy blood red eyes that stuck in Rowen's heart and chilled him to the marrow.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded, ready to call his armor at any second.  
  
The creature spoke in an echo resounding off the walls. "Did you actually believe that the Dynasty's rule was over? Talpa could be replaced. I am," he said, unsheathing two twin daggers dazzling. They seemed to be made of pure diamond. "Sai-jinn." He reflected the beam of light off the blades, causing Rowen to wince with pain.   
  
"Armor of Strata," he cried out, as the armor fit itself around his body perfectly. "You actually think that your pathetic armor is going to help you? Not in this fight." Sai-jinn moved the points of light reflecting off the twin daggers towards Rowen's gilded bow. Almost instantly, the bow began to melt. Rowen jumped back in shock, and threw the weapon to the floor. Now what was he supposed to do? It shouldn't be possible that his bow could melt into a puddle. But there was the time when Ryo's Wildfire blade's shattered...  
  
Crossing the two daggers against each other, a beam of light began to gather at their intersection. "Diamond Cutter!" Sai-jinn yelled, as a huge beam of pure black light slammed Rowen in the chest. He sank to the floor, and yelled, "Ronin Warriors! Ryo! Cye! Sage! Kento!"  
  
*******  
  
Ryo awoke with the scream of his name echoing in his head. "Rowen?" he asked groggily. His vision began to clear and he exclaimed, "Rowen! He's gotta be in trouble!" Ryo raced to Rowen's bedroom, followed closely by the other three Warriors.  
  
They found him, tangled in his sheets with black fire erupting from his body. Cye tried to extinguish the fire, but found that the black flames just absorbed the water he splashed on them. Kento shook Rowen, and yelled, "Wake up!" But he lay almost lifeless in the bed, his form almost engulfed in the black fire.  
  
"We gotta do something!" Ryo exclaimed to the others.  
  
"But how?" cried out Sage, frustrated. "We can't get into his mind or whatever dream he's having and save him. And we can't leave him alone to just die in his own mind! Who knows what evil thing is in there trying to possess him."  
  
Kento snapped his fingers. "I've got an idea. What if we lend him our armor, like we do with Ryo when he creates the Armor of Inferno?"  
  
Ryo tapped his brow. "Do you think it will work?" He asked sullenly.  
  
Cye shrugged. "It's worth a shot..."  
  
Sage nodded, "I think we should try it. Everyone for trying it?" The others nodded.  
  
The four warriors let out their Mystical Armor to Rowen, watching as each cosmic ball of energy hit Rowen. "I hope this works..." muttered Ryo.  
  
******  
  
Sai-jinn stood over Rowen; about to finish him off, when all of a sudden, Rowen started to glow. His blue eyes fluttered open, and he floated up into the air. Various pieces of armor attached themselves to his body. The finished effect was dazzling.  
  
Rowen stood encased in a metallic blue armor. A glowing silver bow lay by his side. "The Armor of Whirlwind." he whispered, astonished. Sai-jinn looked horrified, and cried, "Only Ryo has a special armor, not you too!"  
  
Rowen took up his bow, and raised it to eye level. "Wind Cyclone!" he yelled as his bow sent out a blast of arrows, which circled around Sai-jinn at such a speed that blew him out of his dream state. Rowen collapsed to in the dark emptiness of his mind, and muttered thanks to the guys.  
  
******  
  
Almost immediately after they had lent their armor, the black flames ceased, and Rowen mummered, "Thanks." His eyes opened slowly, and blinked to adjust. He saw the other Ronin Warriors by his bedside, staring at him a worried expression on their faces.  
  
Finally, Ryo spoke. "Are you okay? We thought we'd lost you back there..."  
  
Rowen grinned, and sat up in bed, looking somewhat peaceful. "The Armor of Whirlwind." he announced. "I have it, it seems. And there's a new Dark Warlord. Sai-jinn. I don't know if I got rid of him completely, but we'll take care of that later."  
  
Kento thrust a fist into the air and whooped. "I told you it would work! Now can we have breakfast? All the excitement's made me hungry."  
  
The Ronin Warriors laughed, and trudged down the stairs to start their day.  



End file.
